Perfect
by Inkwellblue
Summary: A quick one off I was inspired to make after my recent rewatching of GL. A conversation between Nia and Simon during the time skip.


The moon hung high in the sky over what was once the capital Teppelin. Below the starry sky, bright lights flooded the canyon, hundreds were hard at work building a new city. In the center of the city, the former Gunman had been transformed into a base of operations to oversee construction and reclamation of the surface. Three long years and still so much left to do, all being overseen by a teenager, a hero.

Simon loomed over his desk, scratching and scraping sounds echoing through the dark room, lit only by his desk lamp. A knock at the door caused him to jump to his feet, sliding his tools into the nearest drawer. "C-come in." he called out, turning his attention to the door. Behind the door, a smiling face greeted him. "Oh, good evening Nia."

Nia smiled at him, stepping into the room carrying a wrapped up bento. "Well met, Simon. I heard from Rossiu that you were working late, and I thought I'd bring you some dinner."

Simon sighed and smiled, sitting down at his desk, gesturing to a nearby chair. "Thanks, I was getting kind of hungry."

Nia set the bento down, sliding the chair around to the side of the desk and sitting. Simon was quick to unwrap the box and dig into it's contents. "I tried something new with the rice, something Leeron showed me. Do you like it?"

"Yeah it's really good, your cooking is getting better and better."

Nia smiled, blushing softly as she watched Simon eat. "You've been up here an awful lot Simon, what have you been working on?"

Simon paused for a moment, nearly choking on his meal as he turned to the flowery eyed girl. "What? Oh, um, you know, a bit of everything. I was looking over more blueprints and plans. Dayakka had some great ideas about putting laws and punishments in place, and Rossiu made some more suggestions about population census. I've really had a busy plate."

"It does sound like you've got an awful lot on your plate." Nia replied, putting her hand on Simon's forearm. "Please don't push yourself too hard Simon."

Simon blushed for a moment, moving his gaze back and forth between Na's grasp and her look over concern. After a moment, he put his hand over hers, shooting her a strong smile. "Of course I won't, just who the hell do you think I am?"

A silent pause, followed by a gentle giggle. His exaggerated bravado never failed to make her laugh. "Yes of course, I guess I should know by now." She turned her gaze away from him, staring down at the statue outside. The first monument built in the center of the city, of a man she had never met, yet knew like a brother. "I think he would be very proud of you Simon."

Simon went cold for a second at her comment, before filling up with warmth. He looked down to the statue, and couldn't help but smile. "I know he would."

Nia continued to stare and sighed as she sat back in her chair. "He has such a strong influence, it makes me feel insignificant in comparison."

"What are you talking about? You're just as important as everyone else." Simon turned his gaze back to the sullen girl, putting his hands on his knees. "You've always been an important member of Team Dai Gurren."

"But I feel as though I do so little to help you all." she crossed her arms across her chest, sighing. "I sit and I smile and I greet new people who come by. I've tried so very hard to understand these politics you and the others discuss, but it all flies over my head."

"That's not something you need to be concerned about, Nia. Your smile is all we need from you."

"But I want to do more than just smile, this is just like when we lived in Dai Gurren." Nia sighed. "I try to cook for everyone, but you're the only one who will eat my food. I offer to help carry things, but everyone brushes me off. Sometimes it makes me feel...inadequate."

Simon frowned as he looked at the sullen girl staring at her own lap. A blush ran across his face as he sighed and took her hand. "Listen to me, Nia. You're perfect just the way you are. Your bubbly personality and smiling face help everyone get through the day and bear the burden of the work we're doing." He gripped her hand tightly. "Your view of the world makes everyone's view that much brighter, and you motivate the people around you in a different way from everyone else. You're perfect in every single way."

Nia blushed as she stared back at the digger, on the edge of tears. "Thank you, Simon." She leaned forward and hugged him tightly.

Simon hugged back, blushing as they released each other. "I've got to get back to work, I'll talk to the others tomorrow and see what we need help with, alright?"

Nia nodded, hopping up from the chair. "Thank you, Simon." she made her way to the door. "And Simon? You're perfect too."

Simon blushed as the door shut and he was left alone in his office yet again. Opening the desk drawer, he began pulling out the tools. "You're perfect Nia." he said aloud to the empty room.

Reaching into the desk drawer, Simon retrieved a large shard of emerald. It had been sanded down and smoothed out, ready to cut into shape. Simon held it up to the light, watching it glow and sighed as he studied the imperfections which needed repair. "That's why it has to be perfect, too."


End file.
